Deception?
by Silverblacktears
Summary: Kuja's back and he's after Vivi. But is it really Kuja? And what does Vivi have that is so desperately sought? -Note: This summery sucks Please R and R-
1. Prologue

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Reason: Just blood really, and I hate rating systems  
  
Summery: Kuja's back and he's after Vivi. But is it really Kuja? And what does Vivi have that is so desperately sought?  
  
AN: Welcome to chapter one, this is really just a tease, to set the scene.  
  
---  
  
Like rain, the blood dripped down slender fingers onto the pure white snow; he followed one drop in it's downwards journey, watching as the blood that was his life stained the white crystals scarlet. He stood perfectly still, not seeming to feel the wounds he had; a deep gash on his arm had torn through fabric and flesh, drenching both with its intriguing colour. Yellow eyes drifted slowly up to the stars, weakness over took him and he dropped backwards, landing heavily on his backside.  
  
Stinging tears drifted down his cheeks, he did not know why he was there, alone and scared in that place of cold and exhaustion. His mind was soon too heavy to comprehend his fate, blacking out completely. Like an angel of death, red wings flowed at his sides, dying snow and ground with the essence of life.  
  
--- 


	2. A priest and a Demon

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 1 - A priest and a demon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
Rating: 13  
  
Reason: Just blood really, and I hate rating systems  
  
Summery: Kuja's back and he's after Vivi. But is it really Kuja? And what does Vivi have that is so desperately sought?  
  
AN: Welcome to the proper start of Deception? If, that is, anyone's reading it ... based on the adismal response to the prologue I'd say no ones reading this. Sigh Please, if you do read this, review it, tell me its a smouldering heap of poop if you want but please review it!  
  
---  
  
Candles flickered, their rich orange flames warming the frequently chilled visitors to Esto Gaza. The priest charged with the keep of the pilgrims moved to the small room off to one side, which was used for treating the sick. A boy lay on the bed, his chest was wrapped in a tight bandage and his left arm, which was very badly broken, lay across his front in a cast and a sling. They had found the boy, who looked about thirteen near the beach outside, his unconscious form surrounded by blood stained snow.  
  
The kindly priest pulled a blanket up around the boy's shoulders, offering the small form a little more warmth. "You should wake up, not die away from those you care for." This had occurred for the three days since the boy had been found and whilst no one knew what an unconscious person heard, just speaking to him made the priest feel he was doing something.  
  
The current priest was not the one Zidane and the others had known but a younger man with long dark hair, vibrant blue eyes and skin almost as pale as the snow outside. He was tall and slender, and he looked as if he were as kind-hearted as he was. He alone had gone into the snow and claimed the small prone body from the beasts and elements that had tried to claim it, he had removed the soggy clothing and he had bathed and dressed the boy's wounds. None of the others in the settlement would do the same, afraid of even looking upon the Black Mage.  
  
In treating the boy, Daihan had discovered many things and two of these gained his interest. He had been convinced of one thing, Black Mages were a construct of the mist, they could bleed like any other living being but their bodies were as black as the night where they existed solidly at all; however, this boy, under all his wrappings was easily as pale as Daihan. The Priest knew also that the dark black face on a mage was their normality, yet, in the boys case it was nothing more then a mask. Out of respect for the stranger, Daihan had not pried it back but he was very curious. "Haven't you ever wondered what you look like under that mask? Do you even know that it's a mask I wonder?" He sighed, blue eyes on the floppy hat, still in place on the boy's head. "What brings you here to this place of ice and rock?"  
  
"Daihan, there's a new pilgrim."  
  
A beautiful young woman poked her head around the door; she was Daihan's younger sister but looked nothing like the priest at all; her hair was as golden as the sun, just as their mothers had been and her skin was tanned. "Alright Sayan, I'll just finished checking this little one first."  
  
"Dai, do you seriously think he's got what it'll take to wake up? He's not even tried in three days."  
  
"You can claim to know what goes on in his head? I know he's not given any real signs but I can't help but think he wants to wake up."  
  
Sayan shook her head, she hated Black Mages despite news from four years ago that they were no longer used for the wrong reason and she refused to waste her sympathy on the child. As she stalked out, Daihan turned again to the boy. "I know you're trying little guy, you're not like the others at all are you?" The priest pulled on his official robe, pilgrims were very rare since the 'Pathway of souls' had disappeared and Daihan wondered what such a person was doing there. "I wonder if they are after you." He meant the comment in jest but a sixth sense alerted him to the reality of it.  
  
Worried by what he had said, he kicked open a hidden compartment, lowering the wounded mage into it. He closed the small passage door, making sure that it was indistinguishable from the wall in which it was hidden. He stood, brushing down his robes, opening the door and walking through it.  
  
His nose was assailed by the smells of blood and burning; bodies of those in his congregation lay scattered in unceremonious piles, pools of their own blood surrounding them. Cautiously, Daihan moved to his sister's side, her beautiful face distorted by a horrific death; he reached for a pulse that would never be found. "Who is here?"  
  
"Who indeed?"  
  
Daihan stood; he knew he did not yet have the time to grieve for those who had passed. "Speak your name stranger; explain your actions in this place of peace and worship." The priest ordered, hastily casting reflect on himself as he did it. A man in white emerged from the shadows; his equally white hair had feathers in it. "I know you, you're Kuja, I heard that you had died."  
  
"So did I, but it seems even death can be a fleeting illusion. Now tell me, where is the boy?"  
  
'So, he is after the boy.' Daihan thought sadly, wondering why such a young person was being hunted so violently. His eyes scanned the dead quickly, "There is a boy lying dead behind you, is that the one you seek?" Kuja took a step towards the priest brushing white hair back from his delicate features.  
  
"Very clever priest, you know which boy I mean, now where have you put him?"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean,"  
  
With a bark of laughter, Kuja's eyes went to the robes Daihan wore, the deep blue gems finding bloodstains, "Oh? Then whose blood stains your robes?"  
  
"My sisters and all the other innocent people that you slaughtered today."  
  
Fear, knowing death was inevitable and an intense desire to defend the young mage made Daihan bolder; seeing the death around him, he felt he had nothing to lose any more. He glared angrily at Kuja, "In search of but one boy you would kill so many?"  
  
"The puppet has something I want,"  
  
'So he doesn't know the truth either."  
  
"Children seldom visit this isle."  
  
Kuja pushed Daihan into the small side room, eyes falling on every surface. "Blood stains your sheets priest, whose blood is it?" He questioned back in a silky purr, his eyes continuing in their search but they never found the secret hatch. He took the priest by the throat, his nails digging into his pale neck. "You've had the mage here, where is it?"  
  
The tight grip dug into the sides of Daihan's Adam's apple, choking the priest. "My sister …" He coughed a few times, the grip on his neck was slightly released. "… Hid something in the mines. She … said something … about …" He coughed again. "The bottom of the mine."  
  
Kuja threw him aside, throwing him like a plaything and Daihan connected painfully with the corner of a table. "That wasn't so hard was it?" The Genome left Daihan on the ground where he collapsed and left. Listening on baited breath, Daihan knew now that he had to get the prone boy out of there.  
  
"H - Has he gone?"  
  
A small voice chimed in from one side, the hidden doorway opened and the boy crawled forwards from it. "Yeah, he's looking for you in the mine. We'd better get out of here." Daihan said simply, as shocked as he was by the boy's appearance he was too emotionally drained to be affected by it. "My name's Daihan Nighfield."  
  
"V - Vivi Orunitia,"  
  
Daihan soon grabbed a bag, throwing in some potions, bandages and other supplies that would be needed. "We must hurry, I'm going to check to see if anyone survived; you should change and meet me outside." He did not wait for an answer from the shaken boy; he made his way around the dead, closing their eyes upon finding that none of them had survived. He came at last to his sister, putting a hand on her forehead before closing her eyes forever; he reached into her tunic and removed a pendant, slipping it around his own neck. He moved to one of the smaller candlesticks and pushed it over.  
  
"As I stand to watch your final passage,  
  
I know your soul will wait for mine."  
  
The teenaged boy soon joined him, catching his breath sharply as he saw all the death and destruction. "Oh," He breathed sadly. "What happened? Did Kuja do this?" He could smell stale magic in the air and knew exactly what had happened.  
  
"Let's get out of here,"  
  
Daihan pushed over another candlestick and then another, Vivi saw how he could help and began to cast, saying the words that were needed. "Please, don't do that, that fiend can sense magic." Daihan said simply and Vivi stopped, calling the words back from the air.  
  
"Please, burn bright and true,  
  
Cover our retreat for a time,  
  
Give me the courage to defend the innocent,"  
  
Daihan's prayer passed his lips swiftly, this was another form of magic; one that would not necessarily work. 'The innocent,' Vivi thought, 'I don't think I've been that for a long time now.' The priest turned to the boy and they fled, turning from the burning ruin of Esto Gaza.  
  
--- 


	3. Some Truths

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 2 - Some truths  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash. I do own the idea and the new characters that appear.  
  
Authors Note: A great big thank you to my reviewers, this chapter is only here because you asked me to continue. Also, a shout out to my best friend, whose both read and encouraged me so far, and to Masa for reading this too! Well on with the show!  
  
"W - We're trapped here,"  
  
Noting the defeated tones to the boy's voice, Daihan shook his head; they were on the other side of a small hill and all they could see of Esto Gaza was the smoke that curled slowly from it. "How do you think Kuja got here? Logically, we can leave in the same way." Vivi thought for a while; he and the others had seen to the Silver Dragon a long time ago now; Kuja must now be using something else. "All we need do is find it."  
  
They searched as fast as they could, well aware that every second spent on the search could lead to Kuja finding them. "I - I'm sorry … about everything Daihan." Vivi offered very softly, not looking to the priest as he adjusted his hat with his good arm. "I - I don't know … I never … I …"  
  
"It's alright; they've gone to a better place."  
  
Daihan's voice was gentle as he looked to the boy, who looked a little confused as their eyes locked. "The belief of all the priests of Esto Gaza is that the soul travels the path of souls to a better place when you die; my sister and all those who died today believed in that."  
  
Vivi spent a few moments in silence, they found an airship Kuja had been using, which was deserted save for a few golem mages who offered no real resistance to the mage with third level spells. "Daihan, my …the last of my friends stopped … umm … died a while ago; did he go to the better place too? Even though he was kinda bad, because when Kuja controlled him he killed people?" Vivi asked softly, thinking to the tragic day when 288 had stopped, the last of the Black Mage's in the village. He watched the ground pull away as Daihan piloted the airship.  
  
"If they are judged as worthy then their souls will find peace. Just because a person kills, it does not mean that they are bad." Silence fell once again as both looked down upon the burning wreckage that had once been Esto Gaza.  
  
"I think, before anything else, we'll need to find disguises."  
  
Vivi looked up to Daihan from where he had been plucking thoughtfully at the sling on his left arm. "Even if, as you plan, we go to Burmecia and claim passage to the Queen's court in Alexandria from Freya, we are still being chased." Daihan said gently, telling the boy exactly what he felt. "I can merely change my clothes and hair to look like a different person, what are you planning to do?"  
  
"Wear a white mage robe, it'll hide my face."  
  
'He doesn't know either, what's going on?' Daihan thought with a confused look on his face. "Vivi, you do know that your true face is merely hidden, do you not?" He questioned of the teen bluntly, seeing no reason to avoid the subject.  
  
"W - What do you mean?"  
  
"That the black is just a cover."  
  
Vivi shook his head; he had never heard something so strange before. "No Daihan, I'm just like the others were, made of mist, and faceless like they were." He told the priest, his tones containing complete belief in what he said. "I can bleed, but I don't have flesh like human's do."  
  
Daihan sighed; he had expected this to be difficult for the boy to accept. "Vivi, I know accepting that you are different is hard but if you can alter your appearance to look completely different then you must." He very gently pulled at the red ties on Vivi's jacket and it came undone easily, showing the point at Vivi's neck where black joined white. "Please, just lift it and see."  
  
Tentatively, Vivi raised a hand to the bottom of the 'mask'. "How can I cast black magic if I'm not a mage like the others?" He drew back his hand as he questioned the priest. "Real black mages died out a long time ago. I fell out of the sky and Quan caught me, that wouldn't have happened if I was a human." He told Daihan confidently.  
  
"If you're so certain, why don't you lift the mask and see?"  
  
This taunt drew the desired reaction from Vivi, who removed his hat and returned his hand to the bottom of the 'mask'. In one fluidic movement, using only his uninjured right arm, the mask was pulled off revealing a snow coloured face with the same vibrant yellow eyes as before and dusky black hair that fell to about shoulder length. The boy had a very slender face, small lips and a well-shaped nose. "Yes, that'll work well." The priest offered simply, handing Vivi a mirror.  
  
Yellow eyes widened; Vivi had always drawn some little strength from being like the others of his kind and now he was not. He reached his right hand to one smooth unblemished cheek, "H - How … it's not possible. I read that the Black Mages disappeared a long time ago." He drew back his hand, eyes lingering on the reflection of an almost completely normal looking boy. "Why are my eyes still glowing?"  
  
"Well that I don't think any one will ever know. We'll reach Conde Petit soon, I'll find us some more supplies and a change of clothes, you'll have to wait here I'm afraid."  
  
Daihan returned to Conde Petit with an interesting assortment of clothing, he dumped them in a pile in front of the shocked mage and went to do something about his hair. He raised the small knife to the silken black lengths, cutting it to about his shoulders. 'Now I look rather like the boy.' Daihan thought, 'I wonder how I'll explain his eyes.' Pondering this he moved back around to Vivi, who was sitting looking at the pile of clothing. "What's wrong?"  
  
"T - There's nothing dark, no black or blue." With this, Vivi held up a rich dark green jacket Daihan had picked out. "This'll just make my eyes more obvious, why can't I wear my own clothes?"  
  
Daihan took the jacket; stripping off the robes he wore other his clothing. "I know, this one's mine," The short green coast stopped by his waist, highlighting how slim the priest was. "There should be a grey coat about, with moons and stars on the sleeve and a pair of white trousers." Daihan squatted nearby, not looking to the boy because he realised that Vivi would be annoyed about having to change so much; Daihan had only had to remove his robes and change his hair to look different. "You can keep your belt and boots."  
  
Vivi picked up the coat, removing his own blue one; he tugged the grey one on over the plain white shirt he wore. It hung to about his knees; the sleeves were a little long, covering his hands, and Daihan had intended this, hoping to deter Vivi from using his magic. "Yes, that works well, you can change your trousers in a moment, take off you hat again." Stubbornly, Vivi shook his head, clamping the hat to his head using his good arm. "You can wear it in private but we need to hide you." Grudgingly, Vivi nodded and removed it. "Yes, now we are ready to go."  
  
--- 


	4. A Hidden Friend

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 3 - A Hidden Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
Note: in it's wisdom has deleted symbols, so I can't break the parts of the story as I wish, this was noticable to me last time. However, I'm going to use DDD to show such things. Sorry this parts so short, however I shall add part 5 at the same time.

Another big thank you to my reviewers!  
  
DDD  
  
"Lady Freya, someone is here seeking your counsel," The young maid told the Burmecian Dragon knight. Freya looked up from a sheet of paperwork she had been doing, glad of the distraction; she nodded her head once, the standard sign to allow a person entrée to a house in her country. She stood ready to greet her visitors, her tail flicking idly back and forth behind her. The maid pushed open the door to her chamber and motioned for someone to enter.  
  
Freya was surprised to see a tall, well-dressed man enter, a teenaged boy with a bandage around his eyes behind him. "Welcome to the house of Crescent strangers, what aid is it that you seek?" She asked grandly, standing on the traditions of the court for her kind.  
  
"The fastest fare to the Queen's court in Alexandria,"  
  
Taken aback by the request, Freya sat down behind her desk again and looked up at the man. "Passage to the Queen's court is restricted, without prior appointment, only those who travelled with the Queen can enter unannounced." She told him simply, not wasting any words.  
  
The boy stepped forwards; one arm, Freya noticed, was bandaged against his chest. He bowed to her awkwardly. "Freya," She started slightly as he spoke before schooling her reaction. "It's dangerous, Kuja's back." Noting the look of disbelief and scepticism that she was giving him, Vivi pulled the bandage away from his eyes. "It's me, Vivi, I promise."  
  
"Vivi? No it can't be, I took you for dead, we all did." Her logical mind took control again. "You are not Vivi, he stopped three years ago, who are you to claim that name for yourself?"  
  
Desperate yellow eyes went to rich forest green ones, "Freya, please; it's me." He thought for a few moments, he needed a way to convince her that it was him; he tugged at the sleeve on his right arm with his teeth, he held out the hand and cast a mini fire spell, holding it in his hand. "I had to disguise myself, Kuja's looking for me." He snuffed out the spell by closing his hand. He lowered his head, before one question alone clamoured for his attention. "H - How are my sons?"  
  
Convinced enough by Vivi's eyes, magic and concern over the boys, Freya relaxed slightly. "They're fine, driving Zidane crazy by all accounts. I haven't seen them myself in two years, we all stopped visiting each other after the play I'm afraid." Glad to hear that the boys were all right, Vivi smiled to himself. "As much as you want to hear about them, you need to tell me everything first and get better treatment for your injuries, what were you saying about Kuja?"  
  
DDD


	5. Broken Family

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 4 - Broken Family  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
DDD  
  
Alexandria Castle  
  
"Turo!" Zidane bellowed at the top of his lungs; the little mage giggled to himself from the safe haven of under his bed. "Turo Orunitia, if your father were here he'd yell himself hoarse." This bit into Turo, who missed Vivi bitterly; his father had promised that he would be back which sometimes helped to ease the pain. Zidane soon found him; the little mage pulled himself out from under the bed to be met by the Regent holding a dead frog. "I know you put that in my bed." Turo started to laugh, he could not help it and Zidane could not stop himself from laughing too.  
  
Vivi's other sons entered, led by the eldest one, Calan. "You put another frog in another person's bed?" He asked simply. "How many is that this month?" Calan was the most severe of the boys, all the younger ones looked up to him, whether they would admit it or not. As much as he would pretend to be angry with any of the others, Calan cared deeply for all of them and was often the first to aid any of them if they needed it.  
  
Turo counted mentally, 'Steiner, Zidane, Calan, Ollan, Nicara, and Quina, oh but Quina wasn't any fun, s/he just ate it.' "Six, it's not that many." He thought a little more, "Oh, then there was Amarant when he was here." Turo laughed to himself as he remembered it, he had never expected the mercenary to have such a girly reaction, the screaming had woken almost all of them. Calan shook his head, unimpressed by his brother's antics; the mischievous younger mage lowered his head. "Sorry your majesty, it won't happen again."  
  
Zidane, who found it hard to stay angry with any of his friend's children, just grinned. "It was kinda funny, but no more now ok?" He had to admit that he had laughed hardest when Steiner had told them he had lain on a frog. "Or no one will want to stay in the castle."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Lunch will be ready soon, make sure you wash your hands, especially you Turo."  
  
Zidane left the six young mages, taking the frog with him to deter Turo from using that same trick again. Left alone, the five mage who had not known what Turo had done before broke into laughs, setting Turo off again. "That was great Turo," Sola admitted; he was often Turo's partner in crime but had not known anything at all about Turo's plan.  
  
One of the boys stood to one side, looking at his feet. "What's wrong Val?" Calan asked him very softly. Instantaneously all the others showed concern for Valian, the youngest of them.  
  
"I - I really missed dad today,"  
  
Tears started to leak from his eyes, the others all moved in to hug him; there was one thing they shared equally, how much they missed Vivi. "He'll be back soon, he promised." Turo's tone was definite as he spoke.  
  
"W - What if he's stopped?"  
  
Angrily, Turo pulled away from the others and threw his arms by his sides. "He's not stopped!" He snapped, "He can't have." He shook his head, "He told us he'd come back some day and he will." No one argued with him, they all believed that Vivi would come back to them. They just had no idea about when.  
  
DDD 


	6. Reunited

Chapter 5 - Reunited  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
Note: Two make up for two short chapters, you can now have this very long one instead. Thank you to my reviewers again, I very much doubt I'd keep going were you not reviewing this. I promise something better will happen, and it's going to start in this chapter.  
  
DDD  
  
Beatrix stood by the door, watching as the Queen, Zidane and the six mages ate; as much as Garnet had tried, none of the boys had her impeccable table manners yet. Sola stood, dropping his knife and fork onto his plate. "Sola, sit down." Garnet instructed, thinking that the other boys had dared him to do this. She did not know the boys by sight, they were too alike for her to even try, but each wore a coloured armband to show who was who.  
  
"He's here,"  
  
The little mage ran to the big double doors, which opened just as he got there. Freya entered, a man with dark hair and a teenaged boy followed her; the boy wore a bandage around his eyes, besides this, he was uninjured. Yellow eyes began to water as Sola backed away; Vivi was not there, he had been wrong. "Sola?" The teenager asked him, moving towards the boy. "Don't cry Sola," He tugged at the bandage over his eyes before folding the mage in a big hug.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
The feel of magic coming from the newcomer, along with his eyes and voice, convinced the most magically powerful of the boys as he hugged Vivi back, crying tears of joy. The other boys ran up to join them, each desperate to hug Vivi. "One at a time please," Vivi's voice cracked with tears as he let Sola go. Zidane looked questioningly to Freya, she just shrugged slightly and jerked her head in Vivi's direction; Zidane nodded grudgingly, realising that Vivi needed to be with the boys first. "Ollan, my little music maker, how are doing with your music now?"  
  
"Music sings to my soul, I love it more then magic."  
  
The other five laughed slightly, they knew Ollan was lying about that. Vivi laughed too, hugging his musical son, "You're a very bad liar Ollan, but I wouldn't have you any other way." He let Ollan go, turning to Calan. He worked through each in turn quickly. "Hello Valian," He said when he came to the youngest one; Valian gave him a big hug, burying his small head in Vivi's shoulder. "Oh my sons, I'm so glad to come back to you."  
  
Finally, he looked to Garnet and Zidane, bowing to the Queen. "Your Majesty," He smiled widely. "It's very good to see you again, you too Zidane."  
  
"Same back at you Vivi, a little shocked if you must know, I thought you'd stopped."  
  
"I - I never said that. I'm here because something bad has happened, Kuja's back."  
  
This shocking statement had an interesting affect on those who were listening; Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, of course he is, I went back for him." Garnet did not look at all shocked, as if she had known this all along. "We helped each other out of the Iifa tree; he lives and works here in the castle." Vivi eyes widened in surprise at this, he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Zidane, he tried to kill me! He killed the congregation at Esto Gaza."  
  
The Genome shook his head, "Vivi, Kuja's been here since I have, I've seen and spoken to him every day. He isn't the same any more." He tried to explain to the frustrated mage. "He's a broken man; he can't even cast magic any more."  
  
"He killed Daihan's sister, and he nearly killed Daihan too."  
  
One of the doors into the dinning room opened and a modestly dressed Kuja entered; a limp was clear as he walked, his tail was free of his trousers and his long white hair was tied neatly in place. Vivi's eyes flashed white in colour as a spell entered his mind, words slipping from his mind to his lips. "Vivi, don't," Zidane commanded simply when he saw what his friend was doing. "Was this the man who did all those things in Esto Gaza?"  
  
"Vivi? Why is it that this name sounds familiar to me?"  
  
A piece of potato hit the white haired Genome, "Turo!" Zidane snapped, Kuja merely smiled slightly, as if he were used to such things and the little mages broke into helpless laughter, except Valian, who wholeheartedly believed his father. "You know the name very well, the boys wouldn't let you forget it and you should remember the person too."  
  
A faint look of recognition entered Kuja's blue eyes as if he now knew who Vivi was; he bowed his head to the teenager. "In the past, I committed many sins against you; your forgiveness shouldn't be sought." Vivi's eyes narrowed, he found all of this very suspicious.  
  
Kuja slipped into a seat besides Zidane and wiped the potato from his jacket with a napkin delicately. The Human Black Mage sat next to Turo and Valian; he was very deeply shocked by this new mellow Kuja. "I can't explain it, but everything changed after the Iifa tree." Zidane explained before ducking his head, he had never told the full story before. "After you all left, I made my way down to Kuja. The tree rebelled against us and loads of vines rushed towards us but it never hit, we were surrounded by this really bright light and then we were out." Everyone was listening intently; even Garnet had never heard this part of the tale before, Zidane offered a grin. "We're not sure how we got out; it's been driving Kuja mad since we got back."  
  
Valian lent into his father, resting his head on Vivi's arm. "Papa, you've got to promise not to go away again." He whispered, drawing Vivi eyes to his own; the strangest thing was that Vivi could not remember why he had gone away in the first place.  
  
"What about you Vivi? You look pretty different too, what happened?"  
  
Vivi looked to Zidane before he looked at his children in turn; he sighed. "T - This is what I really am." He offered, "I - I guess I should start from what I remember." He told them all about waking up in Esto Gaza, missing out anything that would give the boys nightmares. "I remember leaving the Black mage village three years ago but … not what's happened until I got to Esto Gaza. I've tried to remember but I can't."  
  
"That's for emotional reasons,"  
  
Vivi's eyes snapped up to Kuja, who smiled a very small smile in return. "I cannot remember anything about the life I led before we escaped from the Iifa tree; sometimes I have dreams and nightmares but no real memories." The Genome who had previously been the Angel of Death explained. "I know I did wrong, but only things other have told me can tell me what."  
  
"I - I don't think I did anything wrong,"  
  
Nicara sat with his hands in his lap, "Amnesia perhaps," the intellectual mage suggested. He spent a great deal of time in the palace library and Dr. Tot valued him as an assistant. "But I've never heard of something so localised, yet, there is prior evidence of amnesia in the subject." A lump of potato hit him in the face.  
  
"Turo!"  
  
"Sola!"  
  
Garnet and Zidane yelled at the same time, looking to each other. "It wasn't me," Both mages replied in unison, thought both would have proudly claimed the excellent shot. Vivi eyes drifted to Valian and he chuckled slightly, it had been the youngest mage who had thrown the potato.  
  
"W - Why are we talking about this now?" The littlest mage questioned, "I just wanna be with dad, I don't need reasons." He hopped from his seat, running out of the room. The other boys made no excuses for themselves as they followed Valian.  
  
"E - Excuse me your highnesses."  
  
Vivi bowed his head to both Garnet and Zidane as he left; he could sense the deep emotional scar that his leaving the boys had created as if it were his own pain. "Valian," He attempted at length. "Apologise to your brother." All the boys turned to face him, each clamouring for another hug that he quickly gave; they were all scared that he was going to go away again.  
  
"Sorry Nic,"  
  
"It's okay Val; I know you didn't mean it,"  
  
Vivi smiled slightly, he was very glad that they all still listened to and cared for him. "I'm sorry I sent all of you to Alexandria alone, I meant to follow you here but …" He trailed off, looking into each pair of yellow eyes in turn. "I missed you all so much,"  
  
They all made signs that showed him they felt the same. "I want you all to be very cautious, the man who destroyed Esto Gaza is really powerful and you're all in danger if he's after me." Vivi told them all honestly, "Whenever you can, I want you to be around another person."  
  
"O - Okay,"  
  
Hearing the chorus of affirmatives, one that he had used so many times himself, Vivi nodded slightly. "Preferably someone older, someone who can defend themselves," Calan looked him in the eyes, a challenge to his manner; Vivi rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're all very strong, and that your magic is equal to if not better then mine was when I first met Zidane but Kuja, or whoever this is, is a lot stronger. I believe in you all and I know you're all going to do as I say." He looked to Sola and Turo, "Aren't you?" They nodded, Vivi had told them many stories about Kuja from the past and knew to respect anyone utilising that degree of power. They nodded, setting their 'father's' mind at rest ever so slightly.  
  
DDD 


	7. Fire and Separation

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 6 - Fire and Separation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
AN: Hello to my reviews, even Rifa who decided to be incredably condescending, I've nothing against bad reviews people. They sting a little bit but after a while I do get over them. If you're still reading this Rifa, all your points have been taken into consideration for my next work, chiefly because I've finished writing this one already. The pace in this fic is supposed to change, in a few chapters there is a slow moment between Vivi and Valian, basically to give the reader time to get their barings.  
  
To my reviewer whose reviews I can't read, uhh ... (Anxiously rubs the back of her neck.) If you like it, I'm very glad. (Realises this is a huge, egocentric assumption to make.)  
  
Random Monkey: Thanks, I think most of the questions you ask are answered, kudos on noticing the 'father'. The simple reason for that is highlighting the fact that Vivi isn't technically their father; I will admit that that part of the ending has intregued me since I saw it.  
  
DDD  
  
"Fire, Fire in the castle!"  
  
The guard's panicked calls woke Vivi, who was soon changed, pulling his floppy hat into place, in his haste he forgot the usual black mask. Since he was now in the castle, a place of relative safety, he could once again dress how he liked and he felt most comfortable in the things he had worn whilst journeying with the others.  
  
He ran to the main entrance lobby of the castle, a fire was eating quickly at the rug and was snaking its way towards the portraits of the Alexandrian royal family. A guard was moaning in pain, another was crying out and several people were choking on smoke. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, calling forth a spell to hover over the whole room. "Water," Vivi allowed the spell to burst and it extinguished the fire.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" A familiar voice called over the sense of panic, Vivi stood in place on the staircase looking over the blackened rug. Many of the soldiers were running around, checking on their companions.  
  
"One of the guards has been burnt sir; and many inhaled a lot of smoke."  
  
"Send for Doctor Tot at once,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
The guard Zidane had been talking too ran off, the Genome jogged over to join the mage. "Thanks Vivi, it would've taken a lot longer to put that out normally." He had been standing to one side of the entrance lobby, worried about what to do.  
  
"Might as well earn my keep while I'm here,"  
  
Tot was soon taking care of the wounded, checking over any who had been close to the blaze and to the dangerous smoke that it created. "I guess your mysterious attacker is behind this," Zidane guessed. "He's probably trying to unbalance us by scaring us." Vivi nodded, a chill shot through his body and he folded his arms across his chest to try to block it out.  
  
"Zidane, I should leave, find a safe place for the children,"  
  
"It's okay Vivi, we've dealt with worse. Plus, it's safer for you all here."  
  
Nodding grudgingly, Vivi thought about the conversation he had had with the boys. "I meant to ask you something." Zidane nodded to show he was listening. "I don't want the boys to be alone; if this … person is after me then they're at risk too. I think it'd be best if someone kept an eye on one each."  
  
"Like a mentor you mean? Sure we can talk about it tomorrow, go and get some sleep, there's a guard in the hall outside."  
  
DDD  
  
The mage did not sleep then night and spent its entirety watching the boys sleep; as soon as they woke the next morning, he took them to the court. "Hey Vivi, what's with the mask?" Zidane queried as they entered, noticing that his friend once again wore the mask of a Black Mage.  
  
"I - I feel more comfortable with it,"  
  
"Fair enough,"  
  
Vivi looked up; he had been looking at his feet for a long time so he could avoid Zidane's eyes. "The others will be here soon," Zidane told him, sharing a private grin with the children. "Garnet's fussing over her dress, she said to start on breakfast without her, she'll be a while." Vivi got the decisive impression that this was something of a morning tradition in the castle, they all took seats at the grand table, and started to eat their breakfasts in tense silence.  
  
Garnet entered shortly after, flanked on either side by Steiner and Beatrix; hastily, those who were eating stood and bowed to the monarch. As she sat they all did the same, she bowed her head. "Morning everyone, Dr. Tot and Kuja will join us shortly." Her eyes drifted to Vivi, who was trying to ignore the fact that she was looking at him. "Gosh, Vivi, it is you, I kind of got used to how you were yesterday." She offered with a smile, "You'll be beating the girls off with a stick when you go looking for one."  
  
"I think I should start getting jealous," Zidane said with a wink and a grin. Kuja and Dr. Tot entered, the doctor sat besides Nicara and Kuja took the only remaining seat, next to Vivi. "Right, now everyone's here, there's something important we have to discuss." Freya had returned to Burmecia the night before, making sure that she said good-bye to everyone first. "I think it's pretty easy to say that whoever's after Vivi is some where around the castle, that fire last night shows that whoever it is has caught him up." There was a knock at the door and the two guards by the door opened it when bidden to do so.  
  
Clothed once more in the robes of a Priest of Esto Gaza, Daihan entered. He bowed deeply to the Queen and Zidane, "Good morning your majesty, you asked to see me?" He asked Garnet curtly.  
  
"Yes, Mister Daihan we owe you for ensuring Vivi's safe return to Alexandria,"  
  
"I didn't do it for a reward; I merely did it because Vivi needed help. I require little more then passage back to Esto Gaza."  
  
Remembering the fire that Daihan had started in the ancient building, Vivi could not help but feel a little guilty. "There's nothing left," Zidane told him voicing what Vivi was thinking. "A fire tore the place apart."  
  
"A building can be rebuilt and in the future pilgrims shall return once more to the path of souls. I was ordained as a priest of Esto Gaza; I don't intend to leave it so easily."  
  
Garnet sat in contemplative silence for a while, before looking up to Daihan. "If that is all you request it seems very little to ask for in return for a life. However, if you wish it, then that is what will be given you. If you require any assistance in the repair of Esto Gaza, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Daihan bowed once again, "Thank you your majesty." He took three steps backwards and left the court. Realising that he would probably never see the priest who had saved his life again, Vivi watched him all the way to the double doors; he was not sad because he meant to write letters to the man who had so selflessly saved his life.  
  
As Vivi turned back to the table, his eyes met with Kuja's for a moment but the look was fleeting as they both looked to Zidane. "Anyway, at this time, it's probably best if the boys are well defended. However, it's far too dangerous to let them stay together, so each of us will have to keep one of them safe each."  
  
"Nicara and I are in the middle of a fascinating study; to interrupt now would be unwise."  
  
"Alright doc, me and Sola had plans today so I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
Garnet looked to Ollan; she had been helping him with a piece of music recently. "If Ollan still requires my assistance then I shall insure his safety," Ollan nodded eagerly, Garnet made a very good experimental audience.  
  
"I'm supposed to have Sword Training today,"  
  
This drew Vivi's gaze sharply to Calan, "C - Calan, did you just … Sword training?" He managed to stammer out at length. "You're a mage not a knight," He said bluntly as if a person could not logically be both things. Calan laughed slightly, in part enjoying the look of shock in Vivi's eyes.  
  
"I want the skill to defend my brothers and my friends; I can't do that with magic alone."  
  
A small rueful smile bit into Vivi's manner, as he locked eyes with his eldest son. "Sorry, I've never heard of a Black Mage being a knight as well, it shocked me a little." Calan nodded, he had never really intended to learn sword skills but when Steiner had seen the eldest boy playing a game with Nicara, pretending to be knights, he recognised a latent talent in the boy. Admittedly, Calan's skills with magic were not as developed as those of most of the others anyway, so he had been glad of the chance to do something else.  
  
"Master Calan, I will gladly teach you, and at this time defend you from this foe."  
  
Turo lowered his head; with all the pranks he had played on everyone, no one other then his father would want to watch him. "If it is not too bold, I volunteer to watch Turo." Kuja's voice offered, "As way of atonement for my sins against his father."  
  
All eyes went to Vivi, who blushed furiously under the black mask. "I - I guess that's okay," Seeing the frailty to his once powerful foe, the mage had grown to realise that he had not been the man who had attacked Esto Gaza. "I'll watch Valian," Vivi completed the cycle of travellers, companion and enemy in defending the young mages.  
  
"For the times being, you're to be split up, allowing you to sleep in the same room still is just asking for trouble." Zidane's voice sounded older and wiser as he spoke, "Each mentor will share their room with their charge, who is not to be left alone for any elongated period of time." This comment brought the severity of the situation home to those present.  
  
A host of shocked yellow eyes went to Vivi, "I - I'm sorry, but … I agree with Zidane. T - This maniac is after me and you all look like me." He sighed heavily, in part questioning the decision that had lead to him making them to look like he did. "I - I'm so sorry to come back to you only to split you up but when this is all over we can be together again and be a family, I promise."  
  
"Come on you lot, no need for the long faces," Zidane attempted brightly, sensing that all the boys were distressed by the idea of being away from their brothers; he could even sense that Vivi too was not pleased with the idea inside. "It's not as if we're splitting you up around Gaia." 


	8. Attack of an Innocent

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 7 - Attack of an innocent  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
Feedback replies:  
  
La Llama: So you're a Kuja fan, I think there's more Kuja then you could shake a stick at in this story. Hehe.  
  
Gelendra: Thank you very very much, I'm so glad that you are enjoying this. There's still quite a bit more for you to read, I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!  
  
Rifa: The Fire scene was played down for a reason, that reason being a later chapter, infact, it'll be in the next chapter.  
  
DDD  
  
"Vivi, one of the boys has been hurt,"  
  
Startling Vivi, the guard did not seem at all surprised when the mage fell over; Vivi was quickly on his feet again, brushing down the front of his trousers quickly. "Where?!" He snapped, more out of worry then anything else. "Take me to him now,"  
  
"Of course sir, Kuja was also badly wounded."  
  
"I don't give a Mu's ass about Kuja,"  
  
Valian ran after his father, tears in his eyes at the idea of losing one of his brothers. Smoke, charred fur and flesh and the unmistakable scent of magic littered the air, a worrying bouquet. The guard who had been sent to fetch Vivi held open the door for him and the mage rushed to the small prone body on a bed. "Oh no, Turo," He dropped to his knees besides the bed. "Turo, please wake up,"  
  
Dr. Tot moved from a bed nearby, blood on the front of his white doctor's robe. "He's just in shock I think, he doesn't seem to be hurt at all." The academic told him, Nicara was standing to one side in silence, eyes on his brother. "Thanks to Kuja,"  
  
"Kuja?"  
  
"He defended Turo from the blast; he's quite the hero of the moment,"  
  
Feeling very guilty about the lack of concern he had shown before, Vivi moved to Kuja's bedside. "I - Is he gonna be okay?" Valian asked softly, not moving from where he was seated on the bed that housed his brother; he did not like blood and there seemed to be enough of it.  
  
"I have healed his wounds but he'll still have to contend with phantom limb syndrome."  
  
"Why phantom limb syndrome?"  
  
Vivi knew of the condition, whereby someone who had lost a limb felt that it was still there, but he did not see how it related to Kuja. "In defending Turo, the blast caught Kuja's back end, more specifically his tail; I had to remove a little over half of it."  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
Anger bit into Vivi's tones like a crazed beast; realising his anger, Tot took the boy by one arm. "Kuja said something about a forgotten side he didn't want before he lost consciousness, but that's all I know." He did not let go of Vivi's arm, "Listen to me Vivi, you aren't to go after him alone." He looked imploringly into Vivi's eyes but saw only paternal care and concern; he would not allow this impostor to get away with hurting his son. Tot grabbed hold of his other arm, "Orunitia, I want your word that you will not go after this man alone."  
  
Desperate yellow eyes flickered to the prone body of his son, he knew Turo was hurt, there was no way he could be unconscious without being injured somehow. "I won't go after him alone," He pulled himself free of Tot's grasp and moved to Turo's side. "Turo, I don't understand, why are you like this?" He asked in a whisper, one hand on the boys arm. Blood stained one side of the little blue coat but Vivi knew the blood was the wrong shade of red to be Turo's. "Please come back to me, Turo."  
  
There was a weak spluttering cough from the other bed and Kuja groaned in his throat. "Slowly Kuja," Tot warned, moving quickly to his side. "Don't force yourself up too quickly." He helped the wounded Genome to sit up, "You need to take the time to gather your strength."  
  
"How is the boy?"  
  
"He's fine,"  
  
Kuja sighed in relief, his blue eyes going to the boy and they widened slightly. "Please tell me that he only sleeps," A panic entered both Kuja's voice and his eyes; in reply, Vivi shook his head mutely. "My counterpart muttered an incantation, before I could block it out entirely it managed to enter our minds. Turo just stood there blankly, it reminded me of something but I'm not sure what." Kuja shook his head, in part disgusted by his lost memories. "Then he started to cast a Flare spell, I threw myself into Turo to get him out of the way." Slowly his eyes went to his tail and he nodded slightly, "I knew it had gone, something told me it had."  
  
Turo's eyes fell open and suddenly Vivi realised what had happened to the boy; the listless yellow eyes watched him without seeing him and not even a flicker of recognition was clear in them, he had seen the same look before. "H - He's like one of the Golem's," A deep sorrow made itself clear in Vivi's voice as he spoke, his young mind reliving some of the atrocities Golem Mages had committed under Brahne's control. Kuja thought for a while, in part he remembered creating them and Zidane had told him about his part in the war, so he knew what Vivi was talking about. "The spell, how did it go?" The Human Black Mage asked, turning to face Kuja. "Maybe it can be reversed."  
  
"I'll write what I can remember down, if my memory is telling me the right thing then it's best to avoid to speaking it around the boys. It reminds me of a control spell … but that's all I remember, sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, thanks for saving Turo."  
  
Kuja ducked his gaze, "I wasn't in time, the flare spell was nothing, the damage had already been done." He took up a quill pen and sheet of paper, his neat, highly italicised flowing onto the page. "That's all he said, I think my presence startled him somewhat."  
  
Vivi took the sheet of paper from him;  
  
'Viet Da Quosi, Dyumi ug lvecuz. Cu da zoyy …'  
  
"I - I think I know these words,"  
  
DDD  
  
The castle was uneasy after the attack on Turo; no body, not even the palace guard wanted to be alone at all. Zidane found Vivi and Valian in one of the small side chambers, they had been reading a book together, both seemed to be trying hard not to show the other how upset and worried they were. "Hey Vivi," Zidane started, he had been meaning to speak to Vivi since he had arrived in the castle but so much had happened since. "Nic, Tot and Kuja are working on a translation, it's gonna take them a while, Turo's with them so Tot can keep an eye on him."  
  
"The words, they're a variant of basic spell casting," Vivi told the Genome, opening a hand. "Sudi pu di, p'vi goti zop'vom." A light glowed in his palm. "Fire," The light grew into a spell, Vivi closed his fingers around it, snuffing out the spell. "The way the words are spoken depends on the caster," He looked to Zidane, "The spell wasn't finished, the final key word must be spoken but only the caster can do it." Zidane nodded, what Vivi was telling him made sense. "This wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about was it?" The mage guessed smartly, throughout their journey the two had gained an in-depth understanding of one another; this understanding had not diminished during the time they had been apart.  
  
Blue/green eyes dropped to his lap as Zidane shook his head, he looked anxiously to Sola and Valian but they were giggling about something together a little way away. "I … uh …" He attempted before trailing off and he took a deep breath. "I … don't think Garnet loves me any more." He mumbled, startled by this, the spell caster looked to his friend and waited for him to go on. "She's been really different towards me, kinda snappy."  
  
Vivi sighed slightly, "Zidane, I'm not really the right person to tell." He admitted with an apologetic shrug of his small shoulders. "I … don't understand these kind of things," He ducked his gaze, "S - Sorry Zidane."  
  
"I didn't tell you because I wanted your advice; I just thought you'd better know."  
  
"I - I don't think she doesn't love you, maybe … my coming back's changed a lot of things."  
  
The Genome ducked his gaze, "It's good your back, Garnet's been different for a while now." He shook his head slightly, "I … I guess she's fed up with me." His tone became that of admittance, he knew that he had been a little over the top in his flirtations. "I … Suppose she doesn't want me any more."  
  
Vivi's mind still lingered on Turo and the unfinished spell; he snapped out of these thoughts feeling a little guilty that he was not listening to Zidane. He knew how much Zidane loved Garnet and despite having not seen either of them in nearly four years, Vivi recognised how unusual their lack of unity was. "She can't just stop loving you, that doesn't make any sense at all." The teenager offered all along conscious of the fact that he had no real right to be talking about love, a subject he knew nothing about. "She waited for you all that time, why would that change?"  
  
Zidane shook his head, looking to Vivi, "I don't know." He admitted; abruptly he realised how selfish he was being in telling the already worried mage his own problems, problems that were essentially his own to deal with. "I shouldn't be telling you these things; you've got other things to worry about."  
  
"I - I can't help Turo, I'm not smart enough, it's up to Tot, Nicara and Kuja now."  
  
"I'm sure you're smart enough, but Tot and Nic know research."  
  
Silence fell and Vivi's mind turned inwards; it would be foolish to assume that Turo would be the only one the impostor would try to hurt. "Vivi, I was thinking; Kuja said he distracted the spell caster right? So, the caster used a Flare spell instead; but … why bother with a flare spell? He near enough had Turo under his control." The Genome sounded a little baffled, as if these thoughts had just entered his mind. "If this guy is saying he's Kuja, if something weird is going on and this weirdo is pretending to be Kuja then he's gonna be pretty strong."  
  
'A forgotten side he didn't want'  
  
'Everything changed after the Iifa tree'  
  
Vivi's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, "That's it," He knew now who the impostor was. Zidane looked up at his friend, thinking that he was hurt or some such. "I think I know who's after me, I just need to check with Tot and Kuja." Valian, Sola and Zidane were soon on their feet too, all keen to hear Vivi's idea.  
  
DDD  
  
Authors Note: Now you're going to have to wait and see what it is that Vivi has worked out. Don't worry, it probably won't be a long wait. Spell casting is a language I made up for this fic, because so much in this fic revolves around this hidden arcane language. It can be translated over time, if you wanted too. However, when the fic is finished I'll add a sublimentary chapter containing the full translations if you want.  
  
Poor Turo, I love that little guy! Hehe. 


	9. Scattered Pages

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 8 - Scattered Pages  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
La Llama: I'm so sorry in thinking you liked Kuja over Vivi. Gosh, I never meant to assume that! Lots of Vivi in this fic too! Hehe.  
  
Rifa: You're right, I don't believe you. There are reasons I don't go into emotions, and it has to do with pacing and the speed of the over all story. I can do emotions, you have 'Stars in the Water; under your favourites; I've often been labelled as an angst writer.

GemEncrustedEarth: I'm afraid this all rather a case of wait and see. :-P

DDD  
  
Nicara pulled away from his book frustratedly, none of the books in the Alexandrian library said anything about translating magical dialects; he, Tot and Kuja had worked since the assault on Kuja and Turo that morning but had found nothing. "It's like we're going in circles." He said in a bout of uncharacteristic annoyance. "Every book says the same thing, 'there are no translations available because all casters are unsure of what they are saying.'" He stood and moved to a bookcase, slotting the volume into place and picking up the next one along, there was not even a basic alphabetical translation available. "I could have told you that. We're never going to find an answer."  
  
Kuja looked up from the book before him, his eyes going the mages small form. "Nicara Orunitia, answer me this, what's 5 times 5?" Nicara's manner was confused for a little while before he provided the answer Kuja sought. "What's the common treatment for sore muscles?"  
  
"That's not really my speciality."  
  
"What is a box without locks, keys and a lid?"  
  
A logical mind kicked in as Nicara tried to solve the riddle, "I've never heard that riddle before," He admitted. "Is it an egg?" Kuja nodded, a highly baffled mage looked him in the eyes. "I don't understand, why are you asking me all these questions?"  
  
"Every single question has an answer Nicara; it's just a case of finding it."  
  
Silence fell again as they returned to their research, Tot shuddered slightly, as much as he was used to and relished silence, the current one was uncomfortable. "Viet Da Quosi …" A voice breathed from nearby, Tot made a desperate dive for Nicara, one he would not have been capable of if he were not afraid for the young mages life; he clamped his hands to the boys ears. Realising what was going on, Nicara sheltered his head under Tot's body and squeezed his eyes shut. Kuja covered Turo's ears, the final words could still complete the spell on him; in a flourish of nightmare images and disjointed memories the meaning of those three words came to Kuja. "Oh, that's clever, but how long can you cover their ears?"  
  
"Mop'vom'jmill Omset'mepi sudi!"  
  
Like a bright light in the darkness, the young human mages voice called forth the powerful spell, which hung in limbo over them for a while. "Flare!" Vivi jumped up, as was his way when casting a spell and it struck the impostor, knocking him back. "Leave my sons alone!" Vivi yelled, his maturing voice breaking as he did so. "I'm the one you want!"  
  
The impostor stood, smiling coldly at Vivi, "I've not finished yet." He purred, his smile becoming more predatory. "But saying more would spoil the plot," He raised his arms above his head and a bright blue energy surrounded him. Realising what he had done, Kuja knew they would not find him now.  
  
Slowly, he and Tot released their holds on Turo and Nicara. "Are you alright Nicara?" Tot queried, holding both the boys arms as he did so, looking him strait in the eyes. Nicara nodded, Tot let him go, and the mage brushed down the front of his trousers and adjusted his hat; the only real problem with him was shock. Vivi ran quickly down the staircase and hugged his son.  
  
"Your not hurt are you Nic?"  
  
"No, I'm alright, thanks to Dr. Tot."  
  
Vivi let him go, bowing his head to Tot. "Thanks," He said simply, not sure what else there was that he could say. Zidane came forwards, he had been sitting outside the library with Sola and Valian making sure they had their ears covered until the impostor was gone.  
  
"I did very little my boy; it was your flare spell that saved us all, perfect timing."  
  
Kuja brushed down the front of his shirt quickly before sitting back at the table, now he knew how to translate those first few words he could work on a standard translation for the other parts of the spell. "I think I know who it is," Vivi offered softly, not looking at anyone. Tot, Kuja, Zidane and his sons looked at him expectantly, Vivi tried to ignore the watching gaze but his old nervousness raised its head again. "I - I … think it was Kuja." He bowed his head apologetically to the Genome, "Z - Zidane said it, everything changed … after the Iifa tree."  
  
Curiosity dawned in Tot's features, "Yes, yes that would make sense." He raised one hand to his chin, thoughtfully. "That was its job after all, to sort souls." He moved to a bookcase and removed a slender red backed volume; Kuja had written it when he had first reached Alexandria during his time recovering from his injuries, it was a detailed look into how the Iifa tree had worked. "It works rather like a stop, to allow the Terran souls to flow to Gaia whilst stopping Gaia's own souls from continuing to flow." He looked to Kuja, who nodded; he too understood what Vivi had suggested. "Kuja was in many minds about where he belonged and where he wanted to be, so the tree … wait … that makes no sense. Hmm, Vivi, the idea is very intriguing, and my gut instinct tells me that it's correct, it'll just take a while to work out."  
  
"Well you're the guy to do it Doc."  
  
Kuja smiled, Zidane was right; Tot would find an answer if there was one. "I can also shed some light on another mystery," He told them. "I have the first three words of the translation." Vivi and Zidane moved to his side and looked down as he motioned the first three words with one slender finger. "Hear my voice. I recognised it as he tried to cast it on Nicara, maybe if someone speaks them too me, I'll recognise the other words too."  
  
"Hmm, if this translation is right, then there are so many things we can translate." Nicara's voice was excited as he spoke, as if he had been waiting for a challenge like this for a long time. "It'd be good to know what we're saying when we cast."  
  
"I - If I knew, I'd probably forget what to say to start with," Valian mumbled slightly. Of all the boys, Calan was the least magically powerful, however, it did not affect him, but Valian on the other hand would always get worked up about messing up his Black Magic spells  
  
Sad yellow eyes wandered to Turo's still form, as Vivi tried to focus on what they were saying; concern flickered in Kuja's eyes as he noticed Vivi's distraction. "Vivi," The mage snapped out of it when he was addressed, looking to Kuja. "The spell on Turo was incomplete, we could return him to himself again; dependant on what my counterpart said after it." He could not bear looking at the mage any more, and turned away. "In time we will work it out, we work well as a team. Staying here will only act to upset you. We'll report what we've found out at supper."  
  
"Kuja's right Vivi, we'll be in the way here."  
  
The mage looked to Zidane and nodded, "O - Okay," There was not much else he could say in response to that. He started up the stairs, Sola and Valian followed him in utter silence. It took Vivi only three steps beyond the library door to realise how selfish he had been in his concern over Turo, he had completely ignored Sola and Valian. "I'm sorry you two," He apologised softly, turning to face them. He held out his arms, showing them both that he meant to hug them and understanding this almost instantly, they ran up to do so. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I promise."  
  
To Vivi's surprise, Valian let go first. "W - We know," His voice was very soft as he spoke, highly reminiscent of Vivi when he had travelled with the others. "We're worried about Turo too Papa."  
  
"I wasn't, I was thinking about that pretty bar maid."  
  
Zidane chuckled; his flirtatious ways had brushed off on Sola, who spent a lot of time in his company. Vivi chuckled too, letting Sola go, "I guess I'd better keep my eye on that." He teased, he was more then slightly aware that Sola was something of a flirt to start with; just after Sola had hatched he had attempted to flirt with Mikoto after all. "Let's go and find Calan and Ollan, we can see how they're doing."  
  
DDD  
  
Note: That chapter was one that I had a lot of fun writing, I don't think I've looked at it much since I wrote it. (Bad PL, bad!)  
  
I realise that Ollan and Calan have rather taken a back seat in this, and I'm afraid they don't come into it much. The predominant focuses being Valian and Turo presently. If I were to write a follow up, they'd be more central to the story. I do have the next idea lined up, but I might not write it.  
  
Who do people like the most? Of the boys. Of course, it's unfair to judge Calan and Ollan. As to the names, well Ollan was a cheat. It's a reference to RahXephon, in which Quon frequently calls Ayato Ollan, it's to do with sounds and music. 


	10. Nightmare

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 9 - Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
Rating: 13  
  
Replies to reviews!  
  
Rifa: I know that chapter was pretty heavy going on the whole info front, but one of them had to be. There are only two points of real importance, one - this imposter is Kuja. Two - Spellcaster language has no written translation.  
  
Gelendra: I loved Valian too, and Calan does rock, I was sad that I didn't get to play with him more!  
  
La LLama: If you kill me I can't write the next chapter can I? I'm curious, what is your language? May just be me being stupid but I think it's spanish, however I noticed Gomen the other day and that's sorry in Japanese (I think (Sweatdrop)).  
  
GemEncrusted: That'd be Calan, the bossy one. I can't say I have a favourite, I know things about them that makes me 'love' each of them as individuals.  
  
Something to note that isn't in the fic (Nor is it particually important); Ollan and Nicara are twins, they hatched from the same egg.  
  
DDD  
  
Garnet's voice rang clearly though the hall as she sung the notes Ollan's score requested of her. "Do you think the sounds meld?" The musical mage questioned, he had been humming the second part of the tune, whilst playing the third part on the violin.  
  
"Another excellent work, does it have a name yet?"  
  
The boy took some sheet music from her, each page was written in his own neat hand; Vivi had not programmed any of the boys to have a specific inclination to any one field, they had developed how they had wished to. "I don't know, I started work on a piece about father's return so I've been focused on that more." With due care, Ollan placed the violin in it's red velvet lined case, it had been a present from Vivi before he had gone away and Ollan treasured it over all the instruments he owned.  
  
There was a knock on the chamber door and Beatrix opened it at Garnet's command; three black mages, one slightly taller then the others and a Genome entered. Garnet smiled at them, glad to see that they were all right, the news of Turo's attack that morning had been spread to the whole castle and everyone was worried even more for the Black mages. "The impostor tried the spell on Turo and Nic, but it's okay." Zidane told Garnet with a smile. "We thought we'd come and see how you're both doing." Ollan gave Vivi a very quick hug.  
  
The Queen of Alexandria moved towards them, her simple gown was of a plain light blue and made her look very elegant. She stopped in front of Vivi, "Why are you dressed like that again?" Vivi reached instinctively for his hat and pulled it tighter onto his head; Garnet had not been present when Zidane had asked him that morning.  
  
"T - This is what I am," He mumbled, ducking his gaze to the rich red coloured carpet. "I might be Human, but … I'm a Black Mage over that." He stood amongst his sons, who all looked like him.  
  
Zidane stood in silence, there was something unnatural about this and his distance from his wife, the woman he had passed close to death for. Sensing the tear in their relationship, Vivi shifted uncomfortably; everything around him seemed to be out of balance. "Is it dinner yet?" Sola asked, not that he was hungry, but he was keen to have those he had come to see as family together again. "I wanna see everyone again, I kinda even miss Calan."  
  
DDD  
  
No one in the castle slept that night, each worried that someone would be dead in the morning; the true severity of the situation they were in closed in on their minds, as they all lay awake. Valian turned in his sleep, he was in a bed near his fathers, but sleep evaded him. Unable to lie alone in the darkened room, he hopped from his bed and climbed in besides his father his small back to him; a tight hug closed around him, accompanied by the sound of tears. An uncomfortable, vaguely guilty feeling crept through the boy; he had never heard his father cry before, he felt sad too but felt an obligation to be brave on his behalf. "I - I'm sorry," Vivi spluttered slightly. "I - I didn't … mean to cry." He let Valian go, allowing the boy to turn onto his other side to face him. "I know Kuja, Nic and Tot will find the answer, Turo will be okay."  
  
"I would worry more about myself if I were you,"  
  
Both mage started, impulsively casting fire spells to light the room; Kuja stood in the doorway, white clothing dyed a rich orange by the spells fiery light. The figure smiled slightly before disappearing into nothing, the bright blue teleportation light from before was not present. "Master Vivi," Steiner's familiar voice and footfalls rang through the night to them. Vivi hopped out of bed, just as the knight and Calan entered; he heard Valian slip from the bed and move to him. "I heard the spell, what is the commotion?"  
  
Valian could not stop his tears, burying his head into his father's side. "Kuja was here," Vivi told the knight gently, he hugged Valian, trying to be reassuring. "He just disappeared, like he was a ghost." He let Valian go, knowing the boy had at least stopped shaking. "He's just trying to get us on edge Val, to scare us into making stupid mistakes." He sighed heavily; he hoped that would not happen, that no mistakes leading to the endangerment of his sons would occur. "I - I don't think any of us will sleep tonight, I can't, that's for sure, I'll see if any of the others are asleep; maybe we can find something to do." Steiner nodded, he did not feel that he could sleep either, Calan looked up at his father, and there was a worry hidden in his eyes that only the person who had cared so deeply for him would see.  
  
DDD  
  
Authors note: Hehe, a slower chapter there. The next chapter is a big one. More important on some levels then the stuff in the library. 


	11. Sleepiness and Shocks

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 10 - Sleepness and Shocks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
La Llama - I think I should go buy a Spanish dictionary to translate what you're saying. (sweat)  
  
Rifa - I make no promises about quality, (shakes head) no one can.  
  
Silver Dragoon - Thank you very much, (bows head) I'm glad that I posted it if you liked it. Thonged Bishonen for president!  
  
DDD  
  
3 Days later  
  
Valian yawned, his head slumping onto Vivi's shoulder as the sleepless nights caught up with him. On the other side of the table, Ollan sat with his head on his folded arms, yellow eyes flickering with exhaustion as he tried to stay awake. Nicara and Tot entered, the birdman carrying a textbook under one arm. "Mikoto sent this from Madain Sari, it has translations for white magic spells including cure based magic and Holy." He seemed happy, as if he had been waiting a long while for this discovery. "Kuja has discovered now what it is that his counterpart said to Turo, and he is working on a solution."  
  
"He doesn't have the skill to perform such a spell," A voice purred from a ledge above them; their enemy sat on it with his legs crossed, an air of arrogance to his manner. "And neither do any of you." He brushed a few strands of pure white hair from his face with a slight smile. "A failed experiment, an Angel of Death who clings desperately to life, a Queen who could not defend her country and a knight who can't even afford to change his armour; however did you manage to beat me?"  
  
Vivi's shoulders heaved with anger as he looked up at Kuja, whose calm eyes looked back. "Now, as tired as you all are, I can claim what I will from you." He muttered the words of a spell, "Silence." The nine mages, 6 Black, 3 white, made signs of annoyance. "Now, hand it over,"  
  
Unable to speak Vivi tried to convey what he was trying to say in other means, making motions and such. "Hand what over?"  
  
Kuja looked a little surprised, his eyes on the Black Mage. "So, you know not what you hold that I was prepared to kill for?" He queried rhetorically, a chuckle passed his lips; he made a flourish with his arms. "What your frail created body holds, that which enabled you to survive over your peers, what I want, is the soul you are made of." A real silence fell, each person present was shocked by this, predominantly because they thought Vivi were a Human. "You alone of the puppets was created by another, utilising another technique; you are, like the Genome's, not of Gaia."  
  
Anger boiled inside Vivi, the elements he could conjure with so much ease did not compare to the power of the anger he felt. "You're wrong!" He yelled before he remembered the silence status, angrily he threw his arms to his sides as he had done as a child when upset or angry. He pulled the floppy hat from his head, and tore away the concealing mask. "I'm not a golem!" Despite his silence, it was easy enough to read his lips to gather the statement. This revelation seemed to shock Kuja, whose eyes widened slightly before he regained his composure.  
  
He chuckled, a cruel unforgiving sound, akin to the feel of a winter's night. "Even human dolls can be made of another's soul, what are Genome's but empty vessels awaiting the soul of another?" Another rhetorical question passed his thin lips, vibrant blue eyes lingering on the boy. "A soul can be claimed in only one way and you know what it is." He started to murmur another spell as the mage worked out what Kuja meant. "Flare!" Moving as fast as he could, Vivi threw himself to one side, the blast caught his left side; the same side that had been hurt upon his arrival in Esto Gaza. His memories woke in a flicker of colours and sounds, he knew now why he had never reached Alexandria years before, why he had wrote the letter to Zidane; Kuja had been chasing him then too. "Flare!" The powerful non-elemental spell hit the table, breaking it on contact sending splinters of wood off at all angles; one caught Zidane in the thigh, flooring the Genome, another grazed Beatrix' arm. "Stay still and face your destiny."  
  
"You should face yours," An identical voice, one that seemed a lot calmer interjected. "The tree removed this part of me to give me a chance in normal society, so that I would not have to argue with a conflicted soul. I should have known that I would have to face you eventually. A soul cannot be fully stolen, not even in death."  
  
"FLARE!" Another new voice called forth the powerful spell; there was a yell and the sounds of a teleport. Someone ran over to where Vivi had come to rest besides the shattered table, and a familiar pair of yellow eyes met the mage's. "Are you okay papa?" Turo's voice was full of concern as he saw the rich crimson seeping through Vivi's jacket. The startled mage, devoid of any covering for his Human heritage, reached a hand forwards onto Turo's shoulder. "It's me, Kuja managed to work a spell on me."  
  
On the other side of the room, a wounded Zidane sat with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted, clutching at his wounded leg; Garnet moved to his side, their foreheads touched for a few moments before she kissed him full on the lips. Kuja passed her a remedy so that she would be able to use her magic again, knowing that she could treat the wounded. The wood splinter had become imbedded in Zidane's leg, but did not go through it, coming out with ease; Garnet cast a quick succession of spells on her husband, watching as the wound closed.  
  
Kuja moved to Tot, who was shaken but unhurt, handing him a remedy. "You'll need to see to Vivi, he's bleeding quite badly." Tot nodded, drinking down the medicine. They both moved to join him; his concerned sons already surrounded the mage. Calan stood off to one side slightly but he was still close enough to seem concerned, Turo was the closest, Vivi's hand still on his shoulder.  
  
Tot squatted awkwardly at Vivi's side, blood stained the left sleeve and side of his blue coat but he did not seem to have noticed it. "We'd better let the Queen see this; my magic isn't what it used to be." He stood and moved away again, Kuja stepped forwards, his eyes on Vivi.  
  
"So, you were made like the Genome's were, I wonder who was the first utilising the Mist technique."  
  
Turo looked to Kuja, as did the other child mages; they did not understand a word that was being said concerning Vivi's creation. "H - How did Turo manage to cast such a strong spell?" Valian asked from one side after his status had been cured, curious as to how his brother had performed a spell of such a high level. "Sola can't cast a spell like that." The most magically powerful boy nodded, he alone of them all could cast Fira, Blizzara and Thundara.  
  
Garnet moved to join them, her eyes falling on the crimson stained coat. "Let's get that coat and his shirt off," She instructed. She squatted to Vivi's side, "Vivi, we need to get these bloody clothes off you, so that I can heal you." Using Ollan as a prop, Vivi pulled himself up using his uninjured arm. "It doesn't seem so bad; Zidane had a shard of wood in his leg you know." Feeling surprisingly alright for someone who had been caught by a Flare spell, Vivi tugged at the red ties on his coat; the buttons on his shirt proved more of a problem but Calan helped him with these, before assisting him in removing the shirt. "Curaga," The powerful white magic spell sank into Vivi's flesh, curing the worst of the multiple scratches, knitting together the nearly broken bone in the left arm. "Cura," The second spell healed the remaining lacerations and the pain caused by them vanished. "There," Garnet smiled at the mages, "Magic can't do anything about spilt blood but I don't think you lost too much."  
  
"Thanks Dagger,"  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been called that; you're more then welcome Vivi."  
  
'That's what's wrong with her,' Vivi realised, Zidane's fear that she did not love her any more was misplaced; she just missed journeying as they once had. 'I miss it too, I guess.' His eyes went to his sons, 'But sometimes you have to accept that there are other things that are more important then journeys and adventures.' "Spill it Turo, how did you manage to cast Flare?" Sola demanded after his status had been cured, all eyes fell on Turo, who grinned sheepishly. "That was so amazing! He didn't know what hit him!"  
  
The mage looked to Kuja and then back to his father, "When Kuja broke the spell on me, he taught me flare too." He ducked his gaze from Vivi's, sensing he was a little annoyed. "It's not permanent; I don't think I can do it again. We could both sense something was wrong." He looked up, smiling widely. "I wish I could have seen his face, I bet it was priceless." He chuckled, not seeming to realise how worried everyone had been about him.  
  
"Esuna,"  
  
Vivi looked to Garnet, it always felt a little strange to have his magic back after being silenced, it seemed to rush back like a stormy sea. "Thanks," He murmured, not wanting to say any more due to his relief at having his magic back. The feeling of getting that magic back was like nothing else, and he knew his sons felt the same way.  
  
The Queen moved back to her seat at the head of the shattered table; Steiner left Beatrix' side, where he had been fussing over her arm to stand in his customary place behind the young Queen. Vivi pulled his bloody coat back on in order to cover up, but left the shirt because it was stained completely by blood. "Now that our number has returned to normal, it's good to have you back Turo, it is best that we come up with a way of riding ourselves of Kuja." The Genome ducked his gaze, as much as he knew Garnet was talking about the impostor and not him, he still felt a stab of pain from her comment. Noticing the barely perceivable flinch Kuja gave, Vivi's mind took him back to a time much like that for him  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Let's go beat up some Black mages,"  
  
Hearing Zidane's enthusiasm, I sank in on myself my arms wrapped my knees. "Oh come on, you know I don't mean you." The monkey featured boy attempted, I hadn't expected him to understand what I felt, standing up.  
  
"I know … but …"  
  
I knew it was useless to even try and explain how I felt to him, Zidane wouldn't understand any way; how could I explain how much it hurt to hear everyone hate those who looked and seemed just like me?  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"I - I think we should call the impostor something else," Vivi offered, smiling at Kuja; embarrassingly, now everyone could see these little gestures and Vivi realised why he liked wearing the mask. He ducked his head, hiding his face from everyone else.  
  
Zidane moved to Garnet's side, he was still pale but was managing fine on the healed leg. "Vivi's right," He said simply, smiling at the embarrassed mage. "It's confusing to call the impostor Kuja too." He sat down on the ground, only Garnet's seat remained intact, everyone else followed his lead. "What are we gonna call him?"  
  
"Bastard,"  
  
This softly uttered word drew all their eyes to Valian, the most innocent, kind willed and gentle of them all; his eyes glowed an angry white colour. Seeing the same change that had overtaken him as a boy in the youngest mage, Vivi felt a pang of sorrow; he had hoped that Valian would never grow up to be like him. "Watch your language Valian; I won't have you talk like that." His voice was dangerously level, no emotion leaking into the tones. "Swearing like that is like growing up too soon, I don't want you to do that." Having hidden for so long behind the plain black mask, controlling the emotions others could so easily hide did not come easily to Vivi; as level as his voice was, his face showed his pain. "I don't want you grow up as quickly as I did."  
  
Realising how upset he had made his father, Valian moved to him, and hugged him. He pulled away, one red-gloved hand going to a cheek that was both familiar and alien to him. "I - I'm sorry papa, I won't say bad words again." He moved his hand and gently hugged Vivi again. He sat on his fathers lap, and smiled slightly, content to sit with the older mage.  
  
"How are we going to get rid of this malice?" Tot asked, keen to get rid of the disrupting evil of Kuja's malevolent side. "We cannot allow it to continue as it is."  
  
"C - Couldn't we cast something on him?" The softly spoken comment drew all their eyes to Vivi, who managed to hide himself behind Valian's hat. Thoughtfully, Tot stood and started to pace, his mind going through the complex thought processes they usually did, the mage was probably right. Kuja sat in thoughtful silence, one elbow on the left knee of his crossed legs; he knew that Vivi was part way on a good idea again.  
  
Zidane stood before perching on the arm of Garnet's chair; she lent towards him and whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle. "The tree tore what was bad from me, logically; all we have to do is destroy it." The Genome who had long been their foe offered softly. "Or return it to me, but that brings the risk of my returning to how I was before." His eyes lingered on the ground before him, he could not remember his past but the nightmares alone were enough to warn him against a repetition of such behaviour. "I don't wish for that to happen."  
  
"Me neither bro," Zidane's voice reached his ears, drawing Kuja's eyes to the younger Genome. "Without the hatred you felt towards everything, you're not that bad a guy."  
  
There was another long pause in which each contemplated their own thoughts; Sola's having nothing at all to do with the situation at hand. "I think I know what we must do if we are to dispel what the tree did." Kuja's voice was slow and thoughtful as he spoke into the long silence. "I will, however require the assistance of any of you with coloured magic spells."  
  
DDD  
  
Authors note: Sorry about the length, that chapter went on for a bit ... Turo's back!  
  
I don't know if anyones interested in translations but -  
  
Flare - Mupvomjmill Omsetmepi sudi (Nothingness incarnate come)  
  
Doomsday (It's never cast but I enjoyed writing the spell part!) Ceal imc, mojvpl feyi lvecuz, dehi cethmill Geyy. (Day's end, nights pale shadow, make darkness fall.)  
  
As i said before, I created this language of sorts to be used in my fanfics. I'm not sure why, I guess I was bored.  
  
One moment I will explain is the number of white mages, I say there are three because Beatrix can cast white magic spells, I know she isn't technically a white mage. 


	12. Battle Plan

Deception?  
Pilotslover  
  
Chapter 11 - Battle Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.  
  
Authors Note: Well, the showdown's in the next chapter. I'm not sure how much I'm going to write after that, I may even leave it as it is. (thinks, realises people have no idea what she's going on about.) Wait and see.  
  
Rifa - Thanks, this one was a quick write, I didn't really get my head around everything. About souls, surely mages are just made of souls too? shrug I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
Freya rule - Eiko isn't in this because I don't like Eiko very much (Sweatdrop). Thanks for the review, (Bows head.)  
  
La LLama - Another chapter coming up!  
  
Gelendra - Thank you very much, I love making up new languages. I can see now how Tolkien managed to created so many! Hehe.  
  
DDD  
  
"H - How do we know this is going to work?" Vivi asked the inevitable question as he tried to dictate his part of the complicated spell to memory. Turo threw the piece of paper with his own part of the spell on to one side in a frustrated way, and Calan pretended to be studying but they could all see he was not really learning it. Sola's mind was still on the pretty girl from before, Ollan could not stop himself from humming and Valian could not mask his boredom. Of the boys, only Nicara seemed not to mind the quiet study, but he was used to it.  
  
It was now noon, Kuja had worked on the spell they were learning since the attack had occurred that morning; Vivi had had time enough to change again, his hat and mask firmly in place. Trying to gather all the mages together to dictate the spell had not been difficult, even Beatrix had been easy enough to find; including the knight and Dr. Tot there were to be 11 spell casters.  
  
"I can't say for certain that it will, but I am not willing to allow my other side to continue to hurt you and the boys."  
  
Vivi ducked his eyes away from everyone, showing them his shock and nervousness. "I - I don't … I - I …" He bit his tongue before trying again. "T - Thanks Kuja," He finally settled on; had someone told him in the past that he would be saying such words to one of the fiends responsible for so much death during the Gaian war, he would have laughed at them. He hid his face behind the sheet of paper Kuja had given him to learn from. "I don't want him to keep pretending that he's you, the only real you." He turned from the sheet to his sons, "Calan, Sola, Ollan, Turo and Valian, I know your all finding this boring and I promise once we've tried this spell I'll treat you all." He grinned at Nicara, "And, as much as you enjoy this Nic, I think you deserve the treat too." This promise returned all the boys back to their study.  
  
Knowing the boys were now going to try their hardest to learn their lines, Vivi went back to his own. He placed the sheet of paper face down on the desk in front of him, recalling the spell in a whisper, knowing he had it right due to the white light he held in his palm. "Very good, I think I have mine remembered also." With this Kuja spoke his own lines, the same light glowed in his palm before he snuffed it out. Vivi nodded, doing the same before feeling a little confused, Zidane had said that Kuja could no longer cast had he not?  
  
"I thought you couldn't cast."  
  
Cold blue eyes locked with bright yellow ones for a few moments as Kuja considered what to say. "I did not think I could," He said at length, "I can't cast any spell I knew before." He ducked his gaze, something the bad half of him would never do. "However, when I broke the spell on Turo I was relieved to find that I could at least cast a little. I thought I may as well try the remainder of the spell on him, it was a great relief that it worked." He smiled to himself, "I never expected it too." His eyes went to Turo, who was busy trying to learn the line of the spell Kuja had given him. "I'm glad I did, my counterpart cannot continue to go on unchallenged."  
  
"How are we gonna draw him out?" Sola asked, bouncing his own light in his palm. "I'm not gonna act as bait, that's for sure." He snuffed out the light, looking to Kuja. Garnet managed to create her light and Tot soon after her. "We don't even know if he'll show up."  
  
"I - It doesn't matter," Valian did not look up as he spoke; he found it very hard to dictate spells to memory but was determined to do so all the same. "He'll show up at some point and this time we'll be ready."  
  
"I do not see why a physical attack won't be successful," Beatrix said, calling forth and snuffing out her light quickly. "Surely that would catch him off guard." She lent back in her chair, confident that she knew the spell well enough to cast it again.  
  
Turo, Ollan and Nicara all managed to conjure the light before snuffing them out. "When we defeated Kuja before we worked using our own individual skills," Vivi told them softly. "He'd expect us to do the same again, uniting out magic is unexpected." He smiled slightly as his mind relived this final battle, "The best way to catch him off guard is to use a powerful spell like this."  
  
"Vivi is quite right, that battle is something that even I can remember clearly."  
  
DDD  
  
Sorry about the shortness there.  
  
Please leave a review 


	13. Show Down The Night of Magic

Deception?  
Pilotslover

Chapter 12 - Show Down - The Night of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.

NOTE: Sorry this took so long, I'm a bad bad person, no excuses - I shoulda had it up sooner. Here's the showdown for you!

Asitaka666 - Thank you very much! Not too many more chapters now I'm afraid. I think I mean for this to be the last, but's it's open to the vote.

Galendra - thanks, same to you, I can't wait for the next chapter of yours either!

La LLama - I like you, you've been so encouraging and kind, and you clearly love Vivi as much as I do!

LottiRebel - Okay, so I lie. I don't hate Eiko so much, she just didn't seem a requirement in a fic set in Alexandria, she lives in Lindblum after all. Maybe, if there's a next chapter, she'll be in that.

Rifa - It's just a little bit of fic to pass the time. (shrug)

GemEncrustedEarth - Thank you very much.

DDD

"So, they would let you travel alone? The concern of your friends is clearly limited."

Kuja's steps were unhurried as he moved to the side of his prey, who stood in place on the road outside the castle; darkness cloaked them both but both stars and the lights of the city punctuated it. "Or maybe you have come to your senses at last? Maybe you have succumbed to fear and are willing to surrender our soul." He reached Vivi's side, one pale hand rested on his shoulder.

"I want your word that you'll leave my sons alone, if I'm willing to surrender my soul then I need that in return."

"You have my word that I will leave the puppets alone, they matter not to me."

Vivi nodded, going to follow the Genome; soundless words passed his lips and he raised one hand. "Stop," The spell hit the impostor in the back, the effects were instantaneous, and Kuja was frozen in place by the powerful spell. "Friendship isn't has limited as you seem to think,"

Calan moved from the shadows, he carried The Mace of Zeus in his hands, passing the staff to his father. "L'puyim Viet'p," He pronounced clearly, holding the bright white light in his palm. Stopped as he was, the impostor could do little more then watch.

Sola stepped forwards next, a smile to his manner as he stopped in place besides his brother. "Sutik'fpic zoyy." With the confidence of a well-versed spell caster, Sola held his own bright light in his hand.

"Loyimsic Luky," Ollan's musical voice rang out as he joined his brothers, standing in place besides Sola, his spare hand behind his back.

"Tipk'tm ompu ciepv," Nicara spoke the words with due thought as he joined the growing circle. Vivi stepped back out of the way; there were no words to describe how proud he was of all his sons for taking part in the spell of their own volition.

Turo was the next to come forwards, his eyes flashed with white as he looked at the impostor. "Uv wyomcomj vepi," He let the words slide from his tongue, coupled with the hatred he felt. This was his way of getting revenge for what Kuja had nearly done to him.

Vivi bit his lip nervously as Valian stepped forwards, the spell would require his son to be unfaltering in his speech. "Tiyieli P'vi felp!" The words came with ease completing the boy's part of the spell.

Beatrix moved into place besides Valian, she checked herself with Save the Queen before pointing its tip into the centre of the circle. "Pu Cigmc, Da l'zutc." She said proudly, the tip of her long trusted sword almost touching Kuja's back.

Tot was the next to come forwards, holding a book in his hands. "Pu Lit'qi, da omply'yisp." He held the book out to the man in the circles centre.

Holding the pendant of Alexandrian, one part of the crystal that had summoned the Eidolon Alexander, Garnet came forwards, her face set in a look of concentration. "Pu tk'yi, da wyu'uc emc wot'pv." The crystal swung slightly on the end of its chain as she held it, the light glowing within it.

Taking a deep breath, Vivi moved into place besides Garnet, leaving one more place in the circle. He held the Mace of Zeus so that it almost touched Kuja. "Pu f'tupisp, da dejos emc mepk'ti." White light glowed at the tip of the staff.

Kuja was the last one to step forwards, the limp he had was clear as he walked, as was his shortened tail; he came into place between Vivi and Calan, eyes on the impostor and not his companions. "El auk eti di, O suddemc auk pu yieqi." He spoke the words with confidence and resolve, keen to get rid of the impostor. "Wi wuk'mc Gutiqit g'tud pvuli auk zuk'yc vetd." The light bounced in his palm, no smile met his manner, as it would have before, only grim resolution to what he would have to do.

"Be banished and bound," They all intoned at once, a merge of young and old voices, a melding of those who would before have been enemies. Things happened so quickly that it took a while to process them; the ten key spells flew from their masters hands, dragging from hands sword, book, pendant and staff. The items floated in a circle around the stopping menace; Kuja's own spell passed through each in turn before striking it's target.

He stood still, frozen in place for a time; the items returned to their owners and Vivi had to grab the Mace of Zeus from the air to stop it from clattering to the ground, which would break the staff. The spells target glowed with white light for a while, the light became brighter and brighter until they all had to duck away. When they looked up, the impostor had vanished.

Kuja fell backwards, shortened tail clear at one side of his body; Vivi, who was closest to him, was at his immediate side in seconds. "Kuja?" He shook the Genome's shoulder slightly, hoping that the spell had merely tired him out. "Kuja, wake up." He kept shaking the Genome's shoulder. The others moved closer, the six child mages seemed exhausted, they had never been called upon to perform such a powerful spell before and it had drained a lot of their energy. Tot moved to Kuja's side and checked for a pulse.

DDD

End?

Note: Do you want it to end there? Or do you want to find out about good Kuja? It's up to you guys!

Plus, if you want it, translations will be on the start of the next chappy - Or maybe that will be the next chapter ... ...

PL 


	14. Fancy Dress

Deception?  
Pilotslover

Chapter 13 - Fancy dress - Unknown pasts

Authors Note: (wails) I am so sorry! I meant to update sooner but somehow I couldn't finish this damned thing, so bits of the very very end may seen a little rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX and all it's related places, people etc, I wish I did. I won't be making any profit from this work, again, I wish I did, I need the cash.

LottiRebel - Meh, I can take mean. It's okay, and yes, Eiko is in this bit!

Gelendra - Alrighty! Trying to close things up!

Shana Skye - I'm in 100's of different minds as to what Vivi looks like, in my current work ('Shattered Soul') He's different again!

Muyu & Yuyi - You do find out about Kuja's good side in this chapter and I'd say Vivi's more cute then sexy. However, if he was a few years younger, then maybe he'd be sexy. (Turns Vivi into a Vincent Lookalike in her head,) Hell yeah!

La LLama - More Kuja and Vivi for you! I like you, you've kept reviewing this!

GemEncrustedEarth - Translations are in the next bit - realised I can't spell even in my own languages! Lol.

ashitaka666 - At first this was gonna be part of a series, then I came up with something better and so I'm going to continue that instead, tho there is a hint as to what I'm going to do with Vivi in the later fic hidden in this one!

DDD

2 Months later,

Exactly five years since the travellers defeat of Necron

2 hours before the 25th annual Gaia ball

DDD

"C'mon Vivi, if I have wear a suit then you're going in something formal too."

The two friends stood in one of the castles many corridors, the Mage brushed down the front of his jacket. "I am in something formal; Black Mages are in formal wear all the time." He walked away from Zidane, but the thief was not allowing his friend to get away so easily, throwing himself at Vivi's legs. "Get off me!" The mage yelped slightly, trying to shake Zidane off whilst staying on his feet. The Genome did not do so and Vivi fell to the ground.

"Please Vivi; I'll feel like such an idiot if I'm the only one wearing formal stuff."

"T - That's not my problem Zidane." He grabbed the waistband of his trousers in order to keep them up. "Zidane get off, you're going to pull my trousers down." Vivi tugged desperately at it. The thief's eyes lightened with mischief, "O - Off my trousers."

"Wear something formal or I'll pull your damned trousers off and run around the castle with them!"

Realising that Zidane would probably make good of his treat, Vivi sighed. "O - Okay," He murmured slightly, "But … I get to wear my mask," Zidane grinned slightly he had expected that. "And my hat," The mage said as an after thought.

"Nope, it's all or nothing."

Zidane finally let him go, jumping lithely to his feet. "We've got about two hours, Garnet wants to see you; fancy dress ball my ass, she just wants to stick me in something blindingly uncomfortable for a few hours. I wonder what she's got in mind for you and herself for that matter."

The mage stood, pulling up his trousers, brushing down the front of them and adjusting his hat. "It's good to see you two working as a team again," Vivi mumbled to himself slightly bitterly, recently Garnet and Zidane seemed to be getting on again, which was a good thing because it meant they were both in better moods.

"You'd better go now; I hope she's chosen you something really good."

Detecting a slight tease to Zidane's tones, Vivi just ignored him; he slowly made his way to Garnet's chamber. Beatrix held the door for him, and he thanked her quickly before entering. As soon as he did so, Garnet snatched his hat. "Hey, that's mine, give it back." He attempted, his tones showing that he knew this would not work in returning the hat to its rightful owner. "Come on Dagger, that's not funny." She smiled, managing to keep far enough away from him so that he could not get his hat back. He could of course, use his magic to make her return his property but he did not. "Zidane said you wanted to see me,"

"Yes I do, I wondered if you'd even thought about your costume?"

Vivi looked down his front, shaking his head slightly. "I - I was going to go like this." He told her, he had been busy enough helping the boys with their outfits over the past few weeks and had not ever intended to wear one of his own. "Why?"

"Come now Vivi, you can't very well go to fancy dress ball as yourself." Garnet chuckled, smiling at him. "That doesn't work does it? No, I think I have the perfect costume, it'll get you out of that mask for a start." Defensively, Vivi pulled at the black covering, he was still not ready to disregard it and doubted he ever would be. "I don't know why you insist on hiding behind it, you're very handsome."

He stepped back from her as she moved towards him, "Vivi Orunitia, Black Mage of Queen's court, I order you to remove that mask." She instructed in her most regal tones, however this did not have the effect she had expected.

"S - Since when am I the courts black mage?"

Garnet ignored the question, smiling to herself. "I promise it won't be anything bad, I'm not going to make you wear a dress or anything like that." She promised, "Take that mask off now!" She made a grab for him, which he managed to duck away from, grabbing his hat back as he did so; triumphantly, he jammed it back on his head. "Vivi, why are you so nervous? It's not as if you look like Cinna, and you've got to show Eiko and the others what you look like." She took a few steps more in his direction, which he did not try to avoid, looking up at her in a very defeated way.

DDD

Zidane sighed gustily, leaning against one of the many pillars in the Alexandrian hall; his tail, trapped inside formal trousers wished that it could flick from side to side. He resisted the urge to fold his arms, but only because he knew it would mean Garnet's wrath if he messed up his shirt. He pushed away from it as he heard her approach, his mouth dropping open as he turned to face her. "Wow, Garnet."

His wife smiled easily at him, she wore the red outfit Zidane had seen many of the barmaids in Lindblum wearing. She moved close to him and kissed him, "You look good too Zidane," The Queen offered, adjusting something on his front. "Very noble," She stopped fussing and let him slip his arm around her waist. "What about the others?"

"Well, I've seen the boys, Freya and Fratley are about too, Eiko, Cid and Hilda should be here soon, and I think Quina's around. Oh, and Amarant, I'm surprised he came you know."

"What about Vivi?"

Zidane could not help himself laughing, "Nope, maybe he's made a run for it." He teased slightly, knowing that Garnet had very much wanted for the others to see Vivi without his mask and hat for a change. He turned to face Regent Cid, who was dressed as a common merchant, and Lady Hilda who was dressed as a merchant's wife. "Hi regent, Lady, didn't come as Oglop's I see." He teased, rubbing his bum slightly in an attempt to relieve his slightly sore tail.

"You did not acquire the manners to match your dress I see," Cid sniped in return; however, they knew these exchanges were nothing more then friendly banter.

A smaller form joined them, dressed in a Moogle suit, as it looked up Garnet noticed that the face as cut out of it revealing Eiko. "Hi Zidane, Garnet,"

"Eiko, you look great!"

"Thanks Garnet,"

Six more small forms joined them; each dressed in a unique manner. Valian moved closer to Zidane, his yellow eyes looking out from a costume that mimicked Vivi in Trance. "W - Where's papa?" He asked in a small voice, adjusting the blue coloured hat as he did so.

Eiko's eyes drifted between each of them, Sola moved closer to her; his small form dressed as a thief, with a hat with a feather in it. "Hi, my name's Sola." He introduced brushing a hand along the brim of the hat in a flirty manner; he had only met her once in passing a few years before. "You are without doubt the most beautiful Moogle I've ever seen." Zidane chuckled to himself as he watched the boy flirt so shamelessly. Ollan, dressed as an old style musician shook his head, sending some of the white powder in the wig flying.

Calan prodded Sola in the back with the blunt sword included with his own costume, the visor of the armour almost falling in his line of sight. "You're such a flirt, Eiko's like an aunt." He pointed out logically, placing the sword in its scabbard.

Nicara chuckled slightly, adjusting the fake glasses Tot had given him two days before to complete his mad scientist costume. "Yeah, well I'm not a blood relative now am I?" Sola pointed out, making Turo laugh.

The mischief making Black Mage was dressed in a white sheet, with eyeholes cut out. "Sola's right Calan, he isn't a blood relation of Eiko's," He rested a white gloved hand on Sola's shoulder. "Have you seen Fratley? He came as some sort of Burmecian ghost legend, it's really spooky." He said, abruptly changing the subject. "He's got this white powdery stuff in his fur."

He went to dash off pulling Sola with him to show him the dragon Knight but instead banged into someone else. "Watch where you're going Turo, you'll hurt someone." Vivi's voice warned as he helped the two up again. Garnet had done a good job of dressing him; he wore a pair of plain dull grey trousers with a belt much like his old one, a cream coloured shirt was visible through an open jacket. The jacket was the thing Garnet was most proud of and it had taken a while to persuade him to wear it; it was a rich midnight blue colour with silver stars snaking up the sleeves until the elbow. It was relatively long, hanging to Vivi's knees and showed that he was a lot slimmer then his usual dress led people to believe. She had tied back his hair but two bangs had managed to slip out to fall on his pale face.

The others stood in stunned silence, especially those who had no idea that Vivi were a Human in the first place. A deep blush lit his cheeks as they looked at him and he ducked his head; a slightly proud grin came to Zidane's features as he moved to stand besides the mage, one hand on the teens shoulder. "A remarkable job Garnet," A calm voice offered from just behind Eiko; everyone turned to face a familiar figure, shortened tail flicking from side to side as he looked back at them with a gentle smile. Kuja wore a white made robe, its hood down so that his neatly tied white hair could be seen.

Zidane moved from Vivi's side to that of his brother, "I thought you were still in recuperation," He chided, but he was smiling widely at his brother. "Didn't Tot say you needed at least 14 weeks of rest?" Vivi let out a held breath, Kuja's appearance had drawn everyone's eyes away from him.

"I am not here without his say so, he has someone here to watch me; infact he's set six someone's to watch me. I shall be fine,"

Someone snatched Vivi's hand sharply, drawing startled yellow eyes to Eiko. "Come on Vivi, we're gonna dance!" She insisted, "When those noble brats who laughed at me for being dressed as a moogle see me dancing with you, they'll die!" She started to tug the resistant mage after her, he dug his heels into the floor as much as he could. "Come on!"

Zidane chuckled, he had expected Eiko to react as she was; he shoved Vivi towards the dance floor, helping Eiko to move the unwilling Black Mage. It was a lesser-known fact that Vivi could dance, Garnet had given him some lessons when they had travelled as a way to pass the time; this did not mean that he enjoyed doing it. "Zidane, Eiko, I don't wanna dance," He complained, but the Genome could feel the mage slowly giving up resisting; Vivi would protest for a time but slowly give up when he realised it was hopeless.

The young summoner soon had her wish and the two were soon dancing, Zidane watched his brother from the corner of his eyes, noticing that there was proud smile on the Genome's face. "So, who is he Kuja?" He queried, taking his brother aside, Kuja sighed.

Kuja looked to him with a small sad smile, "I am sorry Zidane, but I have no idea who he is." Kuja admitted, he sat at a nearby table and his brother sat opposite him. "I searched all over Gaia for natural Black mages, but I found only one with the potential to even come close. However, I could not get at him." There was a commotion on the dance floor as Valian and Turo started to dance together in a mockery of the adults around them. "I lost sight of that child."

"But, you found him again right?"

Kuja shook his head, "I can never be sure, I found a child in the very poorest of Treno's slums with potential; he had to be no more then three but my desire to wage war was insatiable so I researched on him and dressed him as a mage." He looked to Zidane, "I intended to later graft wings onto the child, however he fell from an airship close to Treno and I took him for dead. Even if he wasn't, I had suppressed his soul, he would have been blank."

"Did you name him?"

There was a kindly laugh from the older Genome, "No, I used him for research, I never connected with him." He brushed one of the feathers from his hair to one side as it slipped into his pale face. "And I severely doubt I would have named a male child Vivi, I didn't hate him after all. I had him in my care for under a year, I saw no trace of a spell from him."

"The likelihood of finding out who he is - "

" - Is miniscule. Do you think he would truly wish to know?" Kuja completed and queried rhetorically. "He is content enough with who he is to be happy, I doubt he'd thank you for ruining that for him."

A wry smile crossed Zidane's face, "You're probably right, I was happier when before I knew I was a Genome."

"You were luck to have that; you would have turned into something worse then I could have ever been had you known before."

Someone moved to join them, Zidane smiled widely at Garnet. "Hey Dagger," He greeted casually, before standing, bowing and offering her his arm. "Shall we dance fair maiden?" He asked in a mockery of how nobles spoke, the two moved to do so.

"A - Are you okay?" A soft voice asked Kuja, who looked up to see Valian standing close by. The youngest mage could be scarily like his father had been all those years before; from the way he carried himself to the way he spoke.

"I'm not very good with parties,"

Valian giggled slightly, "N - Neither is dad, but he's … doing okay," He looked to where Eiko and Vivi were, the two were drawing a lot of attention because no one could place the handsome, noble looking boy. "I - I think Eiko might have changed her mind about dancing with him, dad's clumsier then I am."

Kuja nodded thoughtfully, though not because he was agreeing with Valian; the conversation he had had with Zidane was still fresh in his mind. "Valian, maybe you won't know this, but does you father remember anything from his past?" He queried, but he knew there was no answer; Vivi's mind had been almost completely blank when he had fallen. "Before the Qu caught him?"

"No, I don't,"

The Genome smiled to himself as he looked to the teenager, Valian hugged against Vivi's side. Nothing was said for a very long time, Kuja was deeply lost in thought and Vivi was anxious as to why Kuja wanted to know what he remembered. "I - I've been thinking," He murmured at length. "Kuja, if you know who I am, I don't wanna know yet; maybe when I'm older but now I'm happy not knowing."

"Vivi, come on!"

"I promised Eiko another dance if she let me go for a few minutes, I'd better get back."

The two mages moved to join the young summoner, "Alright Vivi, if you found out the truth then the history of Alexandria, maybe even of Gaia would change. Your claim to the throne of this city changes everything, considering that Sarah is not the true heir." The Genome brushed some stray feathers from his face, talking to himself was one of the things Kuja has always done. "Of course, this all depends on your being the first child I found, but I can never forget the feel of magic, so powerful and yet so deeply hidden. If you are - "

"Hey Kuj, stop being so antisocial!" Zidane yelled over to him, "I'm sure Ruby will dance with you if you ask,"

"That's your brother? Dahlin' I'd dance with him if he wasn't asking." The Southern belle was dressed as a fox-like being, fake ears poking out from teal coloured hair. "Do you wanna dance with me sugar?" The Genome stood and offered up his arm to her, escorting her onto the dance floor.

DDD

End

Thank you so much for reading! I love all my reviewers for giving me so much encouragement to keep going with something I sometimes wanted to drop. I share with you the cookies Lottirebel gave me for being mean - which you weren't!

Anyway, that's pretty much it for 'Deception?' of course, it's completely open ended, so maybe I'll write a sequel in the future; I'm currently working on 'Shattered Soul' which some of you have been kind enough to both read and review and it's sister piece which I may call 'Something inside' but I'm not sure yet. And, 'Buried Secrets' which people seem keen for me to go on with despite it's being a one shot. (shrugs) What people want, I guess.

Still need review's for this chapter, if I were to write a sequel (no promises) what would you want in it? Translations for this fic are in the next chapter.

If you liked this fic, please read some of my other works; don't read 'Trust' though, it's useless! I'm currently working on 'Shattered Souls' sister, having lost the buzz I had for SS; don't worry it'll come back - I've got enough to post in the mean time. 


	15. Translations

Deception? - Translations.

Calan - L'puyim Viet'p - Stolen heart

Sola - Sutik'fpic zoyy - Coreutped will (apologies for that one - Corrupted Will - suttk'fpic Zoyy)

Ollan - Loyimsic Luky - Silenced Soul

Nicara - Tipk'tm ompu ciepv - Return into death

Turo - Uv wyomcomj vepi - Oh blinding hate

Vivi - Tiyieli P'vi felp - Release the past

Beatrix - Pu Cigmc, Da l'zutc - To defnd (Another error there, Cigimc), my sword

Tot - Pu Lit'qi, da omply'yisp - To serve, my intellect

Garnet - Pu tk'yi, da wyu'uc emc wot'pv - To rule, my blood and birth

Vivi - Pu f'tupisp, da dejos emc mepk'ti - To protect, my magic and nature

Kuja - El auk eti di, O suddemc auk pu yieqi. Wi wuk'mc Gutiqit g'tud pvuli auk zuk'yc vetd - As you are me, I commaned you to leave. Be bound forever from those you would harm.

I apologise for my abismal skills in translating my own made up language there. Sorry. (sweatdrop).

I made a whole set of stuff to go with this fic, character bios etc, but I don't think they're needed.

The levels of magic:

Could just be my way of thinking, but when it came to giving his sons magic, Vivi worked on a trial and error process. So, Calan who was made first, has the least magic, Sola who came next has too much. The others are pretty much equal, but Valian seems to be a reluctant and tentative caster. 


End file.
